Scarlet
by greatbigsealover44
Summary: A teen toon girl is running from the cops and finds the toon patrols house this is after the movie the toon patrol ran away before they were killed by Eddie
1. Chapter 1 Scarlet

Scarlet ran down the street to scared to look back to see if they were still following her She had stolen some food from a grocery store and now the police were chasing her she knew they would not treat her kindly if they caught her because she was a toon. She didn't hear sirens anymore so she stopped running and started walking. Soon Scarlet saw a house that obviously belonged to toons hoping that they would let her hide in their house she ran inside without knocking. As soon as she ran inside she bumped into someone knocking them both over she heard a bunch of laughing and giggling then some one yelled "stop that laughing". Scarlet looked up and realized that the person she had knocked over was a weasel in a pink jacket and he was glaring at her. She stood up and started to apologize "I am so sorry-". Smart ass interrupted her "what the hell is wrong with you ya crazy dame don't ya have any manners? or do you always run into peoples houses without knocking?". Scarlet snapped "your one to talk about manners using that language around some one you don't know I said I was sorry". Smart ass looked like he was about to respond but a weasel that had a mouthful of cigarettes asked "whats your name kid?" Scarlet glared at him" I am not a kid I am seventeen years old my names Scarlet". Smart ass grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards the door "alright Scarlet you can run home to your mommy and daddy now" Scarlet pulled her arm out of his grip and said "wait please don't make me go back out there my parents kicked me out and the cops are after me because I stole some food from a grocery store". Smart ass looked at her and raised his eyebrows and asked "and how is that our problem?". Scarlet sighed "its not but I don't have anywhere to go I have no friends and my parents got tired of me and kicked me out. Scarlet thought she saw a flash of pity in the leaders eyes but it was gone in a second. Smart ass smirked and said "alright you can stay if you cook our meals and keep the house clean". Scarlet nodded she always had to cook and clean for her parents she wouldn't mind doing it here if it meant she could stay. They all looked surprised that she had agreed so quickly except for the one in the straight jacket that just giggled and the dumb one that looked like he didn't completely understand what had happened. Smart ass growled "fine Wheezy you show her a room" the weasel that had a mouthful of cigarettes nodded and led her upstairs Smart ass called mockingly "have a good sleep kid" Wheezy rolled his eyes and Scarlet shouted "I am not a kid". She heard the other weasels laughing and Smart ass told them to stop. Exhausted Scarlet climbed in to her bed and fell asleep right away.


	2. Chapter 2 first day

Scarlet's sleep was interrupted by a familiar voice that said "get up kid" Scarlet ignored him and rolled over Smart ass snickered and muttered "fine". Scarlet started to relax when she felt ice cold water being dumped over her head and the members of the toon patrol started laughing.

Scarlet jumped up angrily and saw Smart ass smirking and holding a now empty glass. She snapped "what did you do that for? you jerk" Smart ass rolled his eyes and said "look kid its eight o clock and we have some chores for you to do you agreed to that last night remember?". Scarlet sighed then growled "fine what do you want me to do?" Wheezy lit up another cigarette then said " we want you to clean the house while we are at work and to have supper ready for us.

Scarlet nodded their house wasn't that messy her parents house was worse the toon patrol got ready for work and when they left Scarlet started to clean. After washing the dishes and cleaning three overfilled ash trays that Scarlet guessed all belonged to Wheezy she sat down for a break.

Scarlet remembered the last night she had stayed at her parents house. She had been sitting on the couch watching a television show after cleaning hers and her parents room. Her parents came home from work and her mother scolded "what are you doing just sitting around? get up and do some work"and her father nodded in agreement.

Scarlet looked at her parents in disbelief and yelled "what do you mean do some work" I just did the dishes and cleaned your room why don't you guys do something around here?. Her father glared at her and said "do not talk to us like that young lady and go start dinner. Scarlet shook her head no and her mother said coldly "if you don't want to do your chores get out and don't come back until you learn some respect".

Blinking back some tears Scarlet ran out of the house and did not look back. Standing up Scarlet thought out loud 'well I better get to work if I don't want to be kicked out of this house I better get back to work. After she finished cleaning the house Scarlet went to find something for dinner. Deciding to make chicken soup for dinner because she was good at it Scarlet found all the ingredients and got started.

When the toon patrol got home they looked impressed about how clean the house was. Stupid said "ugh you did a really good job Scarlet" She smiled at him and said "come on dinners ready". After trying the soup Greasy said "this is really good chica' Wheezy and Psycho nodded Smart ass just shrugged but he seemed to like it.

When every body was finished Scarlet did the dishes then went to watch some television the toon patrol was at the table playing poker. Scarlet was flipping through the channels and stopped at a show about a child that had run away and her parents looking for her and then telling her how much she meant to them.

Scarlet felt a pang of sadness that her parents didn't even care that she was gone. by the time the show was over the toon patrol was already in bed Scarlet went to her bed room and cried herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Scarlet and Wheezy

When Scarlet woke up it was still dark out she looked at her alarm clock it was still snoring and the time said four in the morning. Her throat hurt from crying so she decided to get a glass of water. Scarlet turned on the kitchen light and saw Wheezy sitting at the table smoking a cigarette. He looked at her and said "hey kid what are you doing up so early?.

Scarlet shrugged "couldn't sleep what about you?". Wheezy lit another cigarette and muttered "bad dreams" Scarlet was surprised by his honesty she poured two glasses of water and handed him one. Wheezy nodded thanks then took a long drink. They sat in silence then Wheezy said "my parents weren't very caring either they kicked me out when I started smoking".

Scarlet stared at him she never would have guessed that they both had selfish parents. Deciding that he deserved to hear what happened said "my parents expected me to do everything around the house and they never thanked me when I refused to make supper they kicked me out". Wheezy looked at her with sympathy "its not just us you know everyone that lives here had problems with their parents Smart asses parents used to beat him up pretty bad".

Scarlet remembered the look of pity Smart ass gave her when she talked about her parents she realized that was why he let her stay. Scarlet sighed "is that why he acts like an ass hole?". Wheezy nodded "but Psychos parents were the worst he had schizophrenia and instead of helping him they kicked him out he lived on the streets until we found him".

Scarlet felt worried "do you think that he will let me stay?". Wheezy had a coughing fit and then said "hard to tell kid he hasn't said much about it". Scarlet whispered "if he doesn't let me stay I'm going to end up on the streets". Wheezy sighed "look I will try to talk to him about you staying maybe if I tell him about your home life he will agree".

Scarlet was touched by how nice he was being her parents never tried to help her. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug and whispered thank you". Wheezy seemed startled by her gratitude but patted her back awkwardly. "Don't worry kid it will be OK why don't you go try to get some more sleep?". Scarlet gave him a small smile and then went back to her room she felt a lot better after her talk with Wheezy.

Wheezy sighed he couldn't help but feel a soft spot for the kid. She reminded him of his younger sister who he hadn't seen since his parents kicked him out. She had begged their parents to give him another chance but they refused. Wheezy decided to try to get some sleep he was going to need some energy for his argument with Smart ass tomorrow**.**

**If you are wondering I am not going to make Scarlet** **and Wheezy a couple they will be good friends and Wheezy might become a father figure for her also Wheezy s sister is going to come looking for him **


	4. Chapter 4 Wheezys sister

Later that morning everyoone was still asleep besides Smart ass and Wheezy. Wheezy took a long drag of his cigarette before saying "look boss I was thinking we should let the kid stay for good". Smarty ass stared at him he could not understand why Wheezy the most grumpy member of the toon patrol seemed to enjoy having the kid in their house.

Smart ass growled "why? shes annoying and she has no respect for da law". Wheezy sighed "come on boss shes a scared teenager and she does not have anywhere else to go". Smart ass shrugged Wheezy added "shes like us her parents dont care about her if we make her leave she is going to get hurt".

Smart ass winced he knew if he had never found the other members of the toon patrol he would have been in trouble. He snapped fine "fine! she can stay but that does'nt mean I have to like her". Smart ass went to wake up the other wasels and Scarlet. Wheezy was surprised he did not think that it would be so easy to convince his boss to let her stay.

The weasels sat at the table while Scarlet served pancakes. When Scarlet walked by Greasy he tried to stick his paw up her skirt Scarlet shouted "hey!" and Wheezy snapped" Greasy cant you leave the kid alone for a few minutes?".

Stupid and Psycho started to laugh Smart ass glared at them and then growled at Greasy "Wheezy's right you should be nicer to da kid now that she lives here". Stupid and Psycho stopped laughing and looked at their boss Scarlet was shocked that Wheezy had already talked Smart ass into letting her stay.

She smiled gratefully at Wheezy and then said "thank you". Smart ass glared at her "but dont think you going to stop doing your chores we still expect you to keep the house clean and to cook". Scarlet nooded she would be happy to do those things if it meant she had a home.

Greasy smirked at her "it will be nice to have such a pretty senorita living here". Scarlet ignored him and turned to Smart ass "I promise that as long as I live here you will have supper ready when you get home". Psycho giggled "it will be like having a sister". Scarlet smiled at him it was nice that he had accepted her so quickly.

Smart ass rolled his eyes "but if you ever steal from any store again your out of here". Scarlet nodded she never would have stolen from the grocery store if she was'nt so hungry. They were interrupted by a knock at the door Scarlet went to answer it and a young female weasel with long blond hair was standing on the door step.

Scarlet said "hi can I help you?" The weasel mumbled "yes does a weasel named Wheezy live here?. Scarlet nodded and called "Wheezy theres someboy here for you!". Wheezy walked to the door and his eyes widened in surprise "Cindy?" Cindy walked towards him and hugged him "hi big brother".


	5. Chapter 5 Scarlet and Smart ass

**I am so sorry I have not updated in a while but I was sick with the flu and then I sprained my ankle**

Scarlet and the members of the toon patrol stared at Wheezy and Cindy Smart ass looked at Wheezy "I didn't know that you had a sister". Wheezy shrugged "I haven't seen her since our parents kicked me out". Cindy sighed "yeah they aren't winning any toon parent of the year awards they got really controlling so I decided to run away".

Scarlet felt a stab of annoyance how could parents be so cruel to their kids?. Wheezy hugged his sister "don't worry you can stay here" he looked at Smart ass "cant she boss?". Smart ass threw up his paws and snapped "fine! since it seems were running a half way house why not let another kid stay here?".

Scarlet rolled her eyes Smart ass seemed to want everyone to think he didn't care about anything but it was obvious he wasn't that bad first he had let her stay and now he was letting another teen toon stay because she didn't have anywhere else to go. The toon patrol went to work and Scarlet started to wash the dishes. Cindy walked over to her and started to put the dry dishes away.

Scarlet smiled at her "thanks" Cindy smiled back "so how long have you been staying here?". Scarlet shrugged "a few days my parents kicked me out and then I found this place your brother is really nice". Cindy sighed "yeah I missed him a lot" she started to tear up "I tried to find him once our parents made him leave but nobody knew where he went".

Scarlet laughed bitterly "your parents sound as bad as mine they ignored me and made me do all the chores". Cindy smiled sadly "I guess some toons just aren't meant to have children"Scarlet nodded in agreement and Cindy added "I'm glad your here I never really had a friend before". Scarlet felt surprised nobody had ever wanted to be her friend all the girls at school would make fun of her and then drop bricks on her head.

Scarlet said "I'm glad your here to". Scarlet and Cindy finished the dishes then went to wash TV. The toon patrol just got home when somebody knocked on the door. Smart ass answered it and saw a toon man and woman standing on the door step Smart ass asked "can I help you?". The man nodded "yes our daughter ran away a few days ago and we are very worried about her". He showed him a picture of Scarlet. Smart ass looked over his shoulder and saw Scarlet hiding around the corner she looked at him and shook her head no before ducking her head back around the corner.

Smart ass looked back to the couple and said "I'm sorry we haven't seen her but we will look into it and when we find her one of us will call you". The couple thanked him and left. Smart ass closed the door and growled "you can come out now their gone". Scarlet walked over to him "thank you for lying to them for me". Smart ass glared at her "I shouldn't have lied and if you don't want me to tell them where you are you better tell me why your so scared of them".

Scarlet sighed "they don't care about me they just want their slave back I'm scared about what they'll do to me for running away". Smart ass stared at her for a moment then said "you weren't exaggerating about how bad your parents are were you?". Scarlet shook her head "I would rather die than go back to live with them".

Smart ass sighed "well I already said you could stay here and you haven't been to much trouble as long as you don't let your parents see you I wont tell them anything"Scarlet smiled "thank you Smart ass I never knew you were such a softie". Smart ass rolled his eyes "watch the attitude kid or I might change my mind". Scarlet laughed and then went to find Cindy Smart ass sighed she was right he had been acting soft but he didn't want her or Cindy to have to go back to live with their asshole parents also he was sure his friends especially Wheezy would be pissed if he kicked Cindy or Scarlet out.


	6. Chapter 6 grocery shopping

Scarlet was at the store with Cindy buying groceries for the house when Cindy's eyes widened and she grabbed Scarlet's arm. Scarlet looked where Cindy was pointing and saw a poster that said missing girl it had her picture on it. Cindy was so scared that she started to shake Scarlet pulled her out of the store. Once they were at Cindy's car Cindy said "Scarlet what am I going to do? if anybody recognizes me they will tell my parent and I will have to live with them again !".

Scarlet said gently "do you really think that your brother will let that happen? he loves you to much to let you go back there". Cindy whimpered "I hope your right because I will run away again before they make me go back there". Scarlet looked at her friend and said desperately "you cant do that Cindy you don't know what it's like to live on the streets promise me you won't go anywhere". Cindy hesitated then said "OK I promise" Scarlet smiled and said in a lighter tone "good we should probably get you home somebody else can help me do groceries later".

Scarlet and Cindy walked into the house Smart ass looked up annoyed "I thought you two went out to get groceries". Scarlet snapped "shut up! we had to leave there was a poster of Cindy on the stores wall". Wheezy looking worried and asked "are you serious?" Cindy nodded and asked Wheezy "what am I going to do if mom and dad find me?".

Wheezy coughed before pulling Cindy into a hug "I wont let them take you if they find you I will go to the courts and get custody of you I'm sure the judge will agree when he sees how bad our parents are hes nicer than judge doom was". Cindy looked up hopefully "you would really do that for me? Wheezy smiled "of course I would your my little sister". Smart ass grumbled "this is all very touching but I'm hungry can somebody please go to the store to get some food?".

Scarlet rolled her eyes looking amused "fine I'll go does anybody want to come help me shop?". Psycho raised his paw eagerly jumping up and down saying "I do!". Once they got to the store Psycho ran to the candy aisle and started to throw bags of candy into their cart Scarlet watched him amused at how childish he was she said gently "we can get some candy but we have to save some room in the cart for real food".

Psycho looked disappointed but put a couple of the bags of candy back on the shelf Scarlet grabbed his sleeve and dragged him to the fruit and vegetable aisle she started to pick some apples when she saw her parents looking at some carrots she grabbed Psycho and pulled him around the corner Psycho giggled Scarlet was worried that her parents would hear and come see who it was so whispered harshly "be quiet!".

Scarlet felt a stab of guilt when she saw how hurt he looked and said in a kinder tone "I'm sorry I just don't want those people over there to see me can you distract them until I get away?"

Psycho grinned and nodded before running up to her parents waving his paw and saying "hi! I'm Psycho". Scarlet saw her mother looking disgusted "what are you doing you little freak? get away from us before we have you arrested". Scarlet wanted to slap her mother for being so rude to Psycho but she grabbed her cart and sped away only stopping to grab some burgers and buns before paying for the food she went to the car to wait for Psycho.

Psycho came to the car limping slightly she waited until he got into the car and then exclaimed "what happened?. He pouted "those people were mean I didn't move so they ran over my paw with their cart". Scarlet growled those bastards! I'm so sorry Psycho I didn't want you to get hurt". She handed him a piece of candy he hugged her and giggled "its OK Scarlet my parents used to hurt me a lot worse than this". They drove back home in silence Scarlet thought I'm so glad I met the toon patrol and Cindy their my new family.


End file.
